Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to systems for managing a semiconductor fabrication line, and more particularly, to apparatus for detecting a leakage of ammonia gas in a semiconductor fabrication line and a system of managing a semiconductor fabrication line including the same.
The semiconductor industry has been identified as a typical high-tech electric/electronic industry. Semiconductor devices are generally fabricated in a very clean fabrication environment. A semiconductor fabrication line generally includes a clean room, in which a semiconductor fabricating apparatus is located. A semiconductor fabricating apparatus may use reaction gases that are poisonous and can be harmful to the human body. Accordingly, a leakage of reaction gas in a semiconductor fabrication line may lead to a serious accident.
To avoid the leakage accident, industrial gas alarms are generally required to be installed in the semiconductor fabrication line. The use of the industrial gas alarm may reduce the serious risks resulting from a leakage of a harmful gas, such as a flammable or toxic gas. For example, ammonia gas may be detected by an ammonia sensor. However, an ammonia sensor, which has been used for a conventional semiconductor fabrication line management system, may not function properly due to the presence of interference gases, thereby reducing productivity of the semiconductor fabrication line.